Namja Sarang
by nada1505
Summary: Kyuhyun-Yesung... karena suatu alasan harus berpura-pura.. tapi sampai kapan mereka akan bertahan? Just read... maaf udh bkin yg baru, pdahal yg lama aja blm kelar... hehehe


Namja Sarang

Chapter 1 : It's Just Between You and Me

Cast:

Kim Joong Woon a.k.a Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk

Lee Sungmin

Kim Ryeowook

And Others

**Yesung POV**

Jalanan Gangnam pagi ini lumayan sepi dan tidak seperti biasa. Sambil menyesap Mocachino yang tadi kubeli di sebuah kedai kopi tak jauh dari rumahku, aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lengang. Yah, ini hari minggu. Memang. Kalau biasanya semua orang bahagia di hari libur seperti ini, namun tidak denganku. Biasanya mereka akan berjalan-jalan dengan kekasih mereka, dan tentu itu tak berlaku padaku karena aku memang belum memiliki kekasih. Belum lho, bukan tidak mau. Oleh karena itu, sedikit banyak aku merasa bosan dan kesepian. Well, sebelum ini aku memang memiliki kekasih. Namanya Choi Siwon. Dia tampan, dan aku menyukainya. Sangat. Namun karena kekayaannya, ia dijodohkan oleh appanya dengan seorang yeoja yang tentu saja anak rekan bisnis ayah Siwon. Sejak saat itu aku sering merasa bosan dan kesepian. Hmm, ini semua seperti saat aku belum memiliki kekasih. Jujur saja, namja Choi itu adalah cinta pertamaku. Dan hatiku memang agak nyeri saat mengingat kenangan kami dulu. Well, back to realita.

Aku kembali menyusuri jalanan. Berbelok di sebuah perempatan, menuju ke sebuah taman yang dulu selalu kusinggahi bersama Siwon tanpa absen seharipun. Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengulang masa-masa itu. Aku benar-benar bosan dan kesepian. Ada sebuah kekosongan yang sangat sulit dijelaskan di dalam hatiku.

Sebenarnya ada namja yang kusukai di sekolahku. Ia sekelas denganku. IQ-nya yang mencapai 138 membuatnya mampu lompat kelas hingga ia sekarang setara denganku. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Ia juga tampan. Lebih tampan dari Siwon. Namun yang kusuka darinya, sekalipun ia pintar, ia tidak kaku dan dingin seperti kebanyakan namja jenius pada umumnya. Aku tak terlalu dekat dengannya, namun kami sedikit akrab. Hanya sekedar membual atau membuat lelucon-lelucon. Aku bahkan hafal sahabat-sahabatnya. Lee Donghae yang sering dipanggil ikan olehnya, Eunhyuk yang dijuluki monyet, Heechul yang terkenal sebagai namja nyentrik satu sekolah dan Hangeng, namja dari China yang jago ngedance, sekalipun tidak sehebat Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Yah, baiklah. Sudah cukup membahas tentang perasaanku dan kisah singkat kehidupan cintaku. Sekarang biarkan aku menyendiri, oke?

**Yesung POV END**

Yesung berjalan lambat menuju satu-satunya bangku yang ada di taman tempat ia berada sekarang. Namja bermarga Kim itu memandang ke arah hamparan danau berwarna biru berkilau dengan tatapan kosong. Mochachino dalam genggamannya yang kini sudah habis, hanya dilemparnya asal ke tong sampah tak jauh dari situ. Tatapannya menerawang ke masa saat ia bersama Siwon dulu. Bayang-bayang Siwon tak mau lepas dari benaknya, dan sukses membuat bulir-bulir bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya mati-matian lepas. Hatinya sakit. Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa itu hanya membuat hatinya agak nyeri, karena pada kenyataannya, tanpa namja Choi itu, Yesung hanyalah namja rapuh yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng bahagianya. Boleh saja namja itu mengatakan bahwa ia bahagia, ataupun tidak apa-apa. Namun bahkan ia sendiri tak bisa membohongi dirinya, bahwa itu semua hanyalah bualan belaka.

Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa ia melakukan hal konyol seperti itu, maka ia akan menjawab bahwa semua itu ia lakukan karena ia tidak mau dianggap lemah. Ia namja. Seharusnya ia kuat, bukan? Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika orang-orang mengatainya namja bodoh atau idiot sekalipun. Bukan mereka yang mengerti apa yang ada di hatinya, melainkan hanya ia dan Tuhan lah yang tahu. Benar bukan? Kalaupun ia mendengarkan, bukankah itu hanya membuatnya sakit hati? Toh ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan hidupnya. Akan jadi apa ia nanti, ia bahkan sudah benar-benar tak peduli. Baginya, ia sekarang sudah seperti mayat hidup. Jika ke sekolah, bersandiwara seperlunya, lalu saat sampai di rumah, menangis sepuasnya. Tapi sepertinya menangis berhari-haripun tak akan sanggup membuatnya puas. Terbukti dari kondisi hatinya yang sepertinya tak pernah membaik. Bahkan memburuk setiap harinya.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit menangis di tempat itu, Yesung merasa sedikit lega. Namja itu lalu menghapus pelan air matanya, dan kembali menyusuri jalan untuk kembali ke apartment sederhananya. Bersiap untuk kembali bersandiwara esok harinya. Di sekolah.

_My Love Is Hurt_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.00, namun Yesung masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya. Terlelap dalam kesemuan mimpi yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya dijamah oleh namja cantik itu. Alarm yang sedari tadi telah berbunyi dengan setia untuk membangunkan namja bermarga Kim itupun tak dihiraukannya. Bahkan dengan teganya ia membanting alarm yang baru dibelinya 3 hari yang lalu itu.

Ketika akhirnya bias-bias sinar mentari masuk ke penglihatan namja itu, barulah ia tersadar, dan dengan kalang kabut segera mandi dan bersiap. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yesung untuk melakukan kegiatan yang dimatanya hanyalah formalitas belaka itu.

Ia lalu menuju dapur, menyambar roti tawar yang memang selalu terpampang rapi di meja makan bernuansa _soft pink_ itu, lalu melahapnya sambil berjalan menuju SMA Black Pearl tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama ini.

30 menit ia habiskan dalam perjalanan, dan setelah sampai, ia berjalan cepat ke kelasnya di lantai dua. Melempar tasnya asal, lalu menghela nafas. Mempersiapkan hatinya untuk kembali bersandiwara.

"Minnie-ya! Apa saja yang kau kerjakan kemarin saat hari minggu?" sambut Yesung saat melihat sahabatnya, Lee Sungmin masuk kelas dengan tas pink kesayangannya.

"Hmm, hanya berjalan-jalan dan nonton dengan Wookie, hyung. Hyung sendiri?" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, aku? Aku hanya berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu di Coffee Shop dekat rumahku. Sapphire Coffee Shop. Oh, ya. Kudengar tadi kau nonton dengan Wookie, ya? Hey! Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Yak, namja pabbo!" balas Yesung sambil menggetok kepala Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Yesung. "Ah, mianhae, Hyung. Aku tak bermaksud untuk tidak mengajakmu. Aku hanya berfikir mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk merelakan kepergian Siwon-hyung. Jadi aku tak mengajakmu. Mianhae, ne?" kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum dan meletakkan tasnya.

Yesung menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Siwon. Namja itu lagi. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Kenapa bayangan namja itu seolah tak mau lepas meski ia sudah berpisah dengan namja bermarga Choi itu?

"Ne. Aku mengerti Minnie-ah. Yasudah, aku kembali ke tempatku ya?" ujar Yesung kemudian, lalu duduk sambil memandangi langit. Lagi.

Ketika sedang asyik memandangi langit seperti biasa, sebuah suara yang tak asing menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Hey, Yesung! Ck, pagi-pagi kok sedih. Ada apa denganmu?" ujar seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang disukai oleh Yesung.

Yesung menoleh dan memasang wajah kesal. "Dasar Evil pengganggu! Pergi sana!" balas namja itu sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh, tunggu! Chakam!" balas Kyuhyun sambil mencekal tangan Yesung. "Ada apa denganmu, Kim?" katanya lagi dengan tatapan datar.

Yesung menoleh. Menatap tepat kedua obsidian milik namja Cho itu. Entah mengapa kedua manik itu mampu membuatnya seolah terperangkap dan tak mau melepaskan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. Hatinya bergetar dan sebuah desiran aneh memenuhi dadanya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun sungguh sulit diartikan. Seolah meminta suatu penjelasan, mengandung suatu kekhawatiran, namun ada hal lain juga, yang entah mengapa sangat sulit diartikan oleh Yesung. Sejak kecil, Yesung memang memiliki kemampuan aneh. Ia bisa merasakan dan mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan orang lain hanya dengan menatap matanya saja. Bahkan mengetahui apa orang itu jujur atau tidak. Namun, satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa ia baca hanyalah Kyuhyun, dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Ia jadi tak tahu dan tak bisa mengerti namja Cho itu. Oleh karena itu, jika ia ingin tahu, Kyuhyun harus mengungkapkan padanya, dan sampai sekarang, namja itu tak pernah mengungkapkan apapun padanya.

Tak lama, Yesung tersadar dari perasaan aneh yang memenuhi dadanya karena Kyuhyun. Ia lalu menampik pegangan Kyuhyun di tangannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Gwaenchanha. Aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya dingin dan sedatar mungkin, dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kelas.

"Tapi pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Teriak Kyuhyun yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Yesung.

Yesung berlari, menuju atap sekolah. Sesampai disana, menangis. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya, namun entah mengapa ia tak pernah bosan melakukannya. Dipeganginya dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Kini, sekelebat bayangan Siwon kembali terputar di benaknya. Senyuman namja itu, ciumannya, sentuhannya yang lembut, dan pelukannya. Ia lalu kembali teringat kata-kata terakhir Siwon.

_**Flashback ON**_

_ "Yesung-chagi. Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Yesung._

_ "Mwoya? Ada apa?" balas Yesung dengan raut cemas. Perasaannya tak enak, dan matanya membaca sesuatu dari mata Siwon. Ya, ia membaca sorot kesedihan di kedua manik namja berlesung pipi itu._

_ "Mianhae." Kata Siwon kemudian._

_ "Ada apa, Wonnie? Kau tak bersalah apapun padaku. Kenapa harus meminta maaf?" jawab Yesung cepat._

_ Siwon menghela nafas, dan menatap kedua mata indah Yesung. Mungkin bagi orang lain, pandangan Siwon sangat sulit diartikan, namun bagi Yesung, mata orang yang sangat dicintainya itu penuh dengan sorot penyesalan._

_ "Hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae, chagiya." Kata Siwon kemudian sambil berlinang air mata._

_ Yesung terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya kini. Namun ia sadar, bahwa ini adalah realita dan bukan mimpi. Pandangan Yesung pun akhirnya berubah kosong. Ribuan pertanyaan memenuhi dadanya. Membuatnya sesak._

_ "Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa Choi Siwon?" tanyanya dengan tatapan kosong._

_ Siwon menghapus air matanya dan memeluk Yesung. "Appa menjodohkanku dengan yeoja lain. Ia juga tahu hubungan kita dan ia tak setuju. Ia bilang, bahwa jika aku tetap nekat memilihmu, maka appa akan membunuhmu. Jebal Yesung, mianhae." Terang Siwon dengan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata._

_ Yesung menggigit giginya kuat. "Arraseo. Aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha merelakanmu, Wonnie." Balasnya, menyembunyikan dan menahan mati-matian air matanya, dengan berusaha tersenyum. Senyum yang dipaksakan._

_ "Kau harus bertemu orang yang lebih baik dariku Yesung. Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae." Ujar Siwon kemudian sambil berlalu._

_**Flashback OFF**_

"Hiks… Hiks… Siwon. Siwonnie. Wae? Wae?" Yesung terus menerus mencengkeram dadanya yang sepertinya intensitas kenyeriannya bertambah setiap detiknya, seiring dengan semakin kuatnya kenangan terakhirnya dengan Siwon.

5 menit berlalu. Merasa kini hatinya sudah sedikit lega, ia lalu beranjak dari situ. Menghapus air matanya, mendatarkan wajahnya, dan kembali ke kelas.

Ketika sampai di kelasnya, tatapan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Mulai dari kedatangannya sampai ia duduk di kursinya.

"Hei, Kyu! Kau dengar tidak?" suara Donghae kemudian menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun.

"Eh, mwo hyung?" jawabnya tergagap.

"Ck. Kau tidak mendengarku, eoh? Dasar menyebalkan!" ujar Donghae lagi sambil berdecak kesal.

Bukannya mendengarkan, Kyuhyun justru mengabaikan Donghae dan menghampiri Yesung. Mau tidak mau, namja yang dijuluki ikan oleh pemuda tampan itupun mengikutinya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil membenarkan dasinya.

Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum. "Nan gwaenchanha. Aku tidak apa-apa." Balasnya singkat, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja.

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Tanpa berhenti menatap Yesung.

Yesung menatap jendela, secara tiba-tiba kembali berdiri dan menuju atap sekolah. Begitu sampai, ia menatap pemandangan siang Seoul. Ia sedang mengenang masa-masa indahnya bersama Siwon dulu, saat wajah seorang pemuda yang dikenalnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sebuah tangan kokoh lalu memeluk pinggang rampingnya, dan membuat namja itu tersentak.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya pemuda bersuara bass itu sambil meniup cuping telinga Yesung lembut.

Yesung menghela nafas berat dan berbalik. Mengelus lembut wajah pemuda itu dan menunduk.

"Seperti biasa." Jawabnya datar.

Pemuda dengan wajah rupawan itu lalu mencium bibir yesung dengan penuh kelembutan. Sebagai balasan, Yesung mengalungkan kedua lengannya dengan sengaja di leher pemuda itu, dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

Tak berapa lama, dilepasnya ciuman itu saat merasa bahwa Yesung hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Gwaenchanha?" tanyanya lembut.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Sampai kapan kita harus berpura-pura begini?" tanyanya lemah.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas,

"Entah, tapi kuharap cepat berakhir."


End file.
